Safety First
by Felinis
Summary: Laphicet gets a knife


**Felinis: I keep thinking about which tales characters sleep with knives an it's getting to a dangerous point**

Sometimes it's hard being the weird one in the group because when you finally do something normal everyone has to break convention and ruin it for you. Seriously, Magilou put so much effort into being weird and bizarre and here they were reminding Laphicet the importance of sleeping with a weapon on hand.

They were in the market standing at weapons vendor examining all the knife or dagger merchandise carefully.

Velvet grabbed one with a thick edge that looked more like it was for butchering that stabbing. "This one."

Eleanor shook her head in protest and picked up another one that was smaller and more ornate. Definitely more of a show-off blade than anything you'd think to use in combat. "No, we get this knife! It'll fit much better in Laphicet's hands and won't just butcher whoever walks up."

Velvet puffed her chest up. "If someone tries to kill you in your sleep stabbing them back is only fair. Besides, at this size, he can keep using it as he grows. It's far more practical, right Rokurou."

It wasn't a question and the demon swordsman hadn't been listening in the slightest. "Oh, yeah! Sure." His eyes drifted towards another more curved blade and he picked it up enthusiastically. "Now, this is a proper sleeping knife!" Magilou rolled her eyes is there really? If it's a knife and you're sleeping with it then it qualifies even if it's a damn butter knife. "It's not too big, the weight is balanced, the blade will cut the flesh nice and clean. Plus, if you're lucid enough you keep them alive easier for interrogation."

Magilou was still fathoming why a Malik would need a knife to begin with. Seriously, if they were that worried about the kid then he should just sleep inside Eleanor like Bienfu with her.

Eleanor still held hers proudly. "Mine is clearly the best though. As an exorcist, I happen to be well informed on what weapons are best for when an enemy catches you unaware."

"Excuse me, but I have been cuddling daggers and avoiding sleep stabs since I was smaller than Laphicet. I'm the real expert on this matter." Rokurou says twirling the blade in his hand.

"Laphicet needs a real weapon. This will carve flesh much better."

All of you are weird. Magilou had been watching Eizen who too had been staring at the knives in deep contemplation. "I'd pick one out, but I think we all know how they would turn out."

"Do you sleep with a weapon Eizen?" Laphicet asked curiously.

"I tried, but like everything else, it just ended up a disaster." As always, said with the confidence of a man who knows not what failure is.

This should be interesting. "What happened this time?" Magilou said.

"The daggers kept getting lost in the mattress or broken. One time when I was sleeping with a partner…" Eizen's drifts and coughs turning a slight red. "… I jumped a little too hard on the mattress and the knife flew in the air and stabbed them in the head."

"We talking literal head here?" Magilou snorted.

Laphicet tilted his head curiously. "Opposed to?"

"MY CHOICE IS BETTER!" Velvet shouted breaking the conversation. "Laphicet is getting my dagger."

It was at this point the shopkeeper who'd been standing idly by finally broke. "Why don't you just let the kid pick for himself, ya bunch of freakin weirdos?"

Magilou crossed her arms and waited for the reaction as everyone had fallen into a small silence. "Well, are we going to let the kid pick out his toy or what?"

Velvet huffed and set her dagger down. "Yeah, sure why not." Rokurou mournfully parted with the knives while Eleanor graciously apologized for the commotion. Laphicet shuffled to the front and Magilou wondered what the shopkeeper thought of this whole thing. A Lord of Calamity, an exorcist, a demon, a Malik, and a witch had brought a small angelic child to his shop, so he could buy a weapon for stabbing people in his sleep. Not exactly normal and usually made people think you were doing something terribly wrong with the kid.

Laphicet finally settled on a simple knife, that was not too small but also not that long. It looked balanced enough and pretty plain overall between everyone else's. "This one."

"You sure?" Velvet asked.

Laphicet nodded that soft sweet smile that melted hearts across the land appeared. "It's got a compass on the hilt."

Magilou stepped forward. "I'll buy it."

"You sure?" said Eleanor.

"Why not?" Magilou pulled out her coin purse. "Every kid needs a few favorite toys to play with."

Beinfu rose behind her with a smug little grin. "Miss Magilou you do have a soft spot!"

"Yes, they're called my shoulders that you'll be happy to rub."


End file.
